


44. Weekend in Sydney

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [44]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	44. Weekend in Sydney

_**Luke Evans and Alex[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/profile)**_[ **skarsgard**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/skarsgard/): weekend in Sydney  
 **players only. backdated to late January, before Alex returns to the States. takes place a week or so after[this](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/5741.html).**

"Luke? You about ready?" Alex calls over his shoulder, his gaze on his reflection as he ties a perfect Windsor knot in his burgundy necktie. He's wearing a gray Hugo Boss suit over a snow-white dress shirt, and he figures he could probably pass for a high-up investment banker or something like that -- something respectable, anyway. Something that's pretty much the furthest thing possible from his dirty mind. "Our reservation downstairs is in eight minutes."

"Yeah, I'm coming," Luke says, taking one last look in the bathroom mirror. He only carries one suit with him when he travels so this is it. Black Armani with a white shirt and black tie. "Wow. You look amazing," he murmurs, stepping out into the room. Which might very well be the understatement of the year.

"So do you," Alex replies, turning away from the mirror to let his eyes travel over his boy. He smiles and closes the distance between them, straightening Luke's shirt collar - unnecessary - and then smoothing his hands over Luke's lapels. "You clean up very nicely, Mr. Evans," he murmurs, brushing a kiss over his boy's lips. Then he steps back to lean against the bureau. "Strip."

For a moment Luke wonders if he's misheard Alex. "Sir?"

Alex merely raises an eyebrow, his face bland. "Take your clothes off."

"Yes, sir," Luke murmurs, loosening the tie he so very carefully tightened only minutes ago and pulling it from his shirt collar. He tosses it onto the bed and starts in on his shirt, nimble fingers unfastening each button slowly but not too slowly, his mind working overtime, wondering what his sir could possibly have in mind.

His blood pumping harder in sheer anticipation, Alex flexes his fingers against the dresser's edge. He watches his boy avidly, hungrily: he still can't get enough of just _looking_ at him, especially when Luke is naked, or close to it. Tonight, everyone is going to be looking. But Alex smiles a little at the thought, because he's fucking going to be the only one who gets to touch.

Luke almost whimpers at the look in Alex's eye. _He_ might as well be dinner. Biting his bottom lip, he slips off his shoes, drops his trousers and boxers and stands there naked, except for his collar, already half-hard and aching for his sir.

Waiting on the bureau next to Alex is a velvet bag, the color of fresh blood, and it clinks of metal when he picks it up. He pulls a large chrome-plated ring from it and slips it over Luke's cock, gently tugging his balls through until the ring rests snugly behind his sac. The next piece is bigger, and Alex's glance flicks upwards to Luke's face before he slides the cage onto his boy's cock, seven chrome rings marching from the root to the crown. Last but not least comes the padlock, and Alex secures the cage into place before silently slipping the key into his pocket, making sure that Luke sees him do it.

"Oh, god," Luke whispers, staring wide-eyed at his caged cock. This time there's a definite whimper and he swallows hard, wondering what's coming next. Alex said they had reservations.

Pleased with his boy's reaction, Alex tucks the key to their suite in his other pocket, and leads the way out the door. Down the hall and to the bank of lifts, a brief glance at his watch after he pushes the down button.

Luke follows in a daze, knowing well enough to do that. But in the lift, he presses close to Alex's side, terrified that someone else will join them. And it's not really being naked, or so he tells himself. God knows he's been seen naked by enough strangers during various shoots and filming, but the cage? And in a restaurant?

"When we get to the dining room, you'll crawl behind me," Alex tells him quietly. He stares straight ahead at the lift panel as the floor numbers flash by, hyper-aware of his boy's presence at his side but not sparing him a glance. "You'll speak only when spoken to, and you won't talk to anyone but me, even if they talk to you first. You'll keep your gaze cast down at all times, because I'm the only person in that room who's important to you." Alex does a quick mental check to make sure he's covered all the new rules for the evening. "Any questions?"

"No, sir," Luke finally gets out after going over the rules a couple of times in his head. "Except... may I ask questions later if I'm unsure of something?"

"Only if I've spoken to you first. Otherwise, no."

God. It seems so daunting, like there's so much room for screwing up, but he wanted this and now he's got it. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Luke whispers, determined not to embarrass Alex.

Alex nods once, to acknowledge Luke's words. The lift doors slide open and he strolls across the wide foyer to the entrance to the 'play side' restaurant - as opposed to the 'business side' - and gives the hostess waiting there a nod. "Skarsgard. I have a reservation."

Luke follows Alex, walking behind him until they reach the hostess station. There, biting his lip, his gaze planted firmly on the floor, his cheeks hot with arousal and shame, he goes to his knees and then all fours, glancing at Alex's feet so he knows when to move.

"Of course, Mr. Skarsgard," the hostess says, giving him a blinding smile. "Follow me, please."

She leads them to a table in the very middle of the room, as Alex had requested. Ordinarily he would have asked for a table by the windows, in order to enjoy the spectacular view of the Sydney harbour. Not tonight, though. Tonight he wants Luke right in the center of things, wants his boy seen by as many people as possible.

"Thank you," Alex says to the hostess, seating himself and opening his menu. He says nothing to Luke, only points to a spot on the floor at the left side of his chair.

Heart racing, Luke kneels beside Alex, keeping his eyes lowered. He can't see anything except the floor and his sir's pant leg and shoe and it's the oddest feeling. It makes him want to look around more than he would if he were actually sitting across from his sir.

Eyeing the menu, Alex looks up when an attentive server appears at their table. He orders a bottle of Petite Sirah in addition to the filet mignon, medium rare, and he holds up two fingers to indicate that he'd like a serving for his boy as well. "And I'll need a bowl," he tells the man, shutting the menu and handing it over. He relaxes in his chair, crossing his legs at the ankles, and he lets his hand rest lightly on Luke's head.

A bowl? Luke's eyes go wide but they stay firmly focused on the floor and he moans softly as Alex places his hand on his head, his cock reacting, or trying to anyway, to the touch. And to the very fact of being down here, like a pet, everyone knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he belongs to this man.

With his right hand Alex digs out his phone and begins scrolling through it to check his e-mails. It's more just for something to do, however; he's hardly paying attention. His focus is on the silky feel of Luke's hair as he gently combs his fingers through it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke can see Alex fiddling with his phone. Normally it would drive him mad to have a lover or friend play with their phone when they're with him, but here, it seems right. He's not the focus after all. His sir is.

The sommelier arrives at Alex's side. Alex approves the wine and has the man pour two glasses, sipping at his own while he waits. A moment later a waitress walks up and lays a cut crystal bowl on the table by Alex's plate. He picks up the bowl, pleased with its weight, and bends down to lay it on the floor by Luke's knees. Then, carefully so as not to spill or slosh over the edges, he empties Luke's wineglass into the bowl.

Luke stares horrified at the bowl for a moment. He'd thought Alex meant to put his dinner in it, not make him lap from it like a dog, only worse, since a dog would probably make less mess than he's going to. Fuck. And what's worse is that he should probably say thank you but Alex hasn't spoken to him so he's not to speak. And should he wait until Alex drinks first or until he gives him some sign to go ahead? He hasn't got a clue.

Alex drops his hand to trail down the nape of Luke's neck, then runs a fingertip lightly over his collar. He sips at his wine, slowly checking out the other guests in the room, watching to see if there are any scenes going on which are of particular interest to him. Two tables over, a woman wearing only a black satin waist cincher and high heels is straddling a man's lap, slowly riding him, her face to the room. On the floor kneels a completely naked slaveboy, his mouth busy between her thighs. Yeah, Alex might watch that for a minute or two.

Luke's still wondering about the wine in his bowl and when he's supposed to drink it. Alex's hand feels good on the back of his neck, touching his collar, and any movement would mean dislodging it. Besides which, maybe he's supposed to wait until their dinner comes. He frowns a little, straining to see what he can see within his peripheral vision, which isn't much. Finally he just gives up and closes his eyes, focusing on that hand on his neck, that finger on that collar, the idea that he's pleasing Alex just by being here beside him. And it feels good. He spends so much time being on and energetic with work that it feels good to just let go and trust that if something's needed of him, Alex will tell him.

"Alex!" Alex looks up in surprise at the voice, then gets to his feet with a smile.

"Emmett, hey. It's been a long time, man," he says, shaking hands with a brown-haired man of medium height.

"Seriously long. Alex and I worked together on Kill Your Darlings," Emmett explains to his companion, a pretty redhead in a glittery dress. "This is Serena."

"It's nice to meet you, Serena," Alex says, shaking her hand as well.

"Oh it's lovely to meet you, I'm a big fan," she gushes.

Alex nods his thanks and Emmett gestures to the empty chairs at the table. "We're just on our way out. Okay if we join you for a minute?"

"Please," Alex invites. He lays his hand on Luke's head before taking his seat again. "This is my boy, Luke."

Keeping his rules in mind, Luke stays right where he is, head bowed, gaze lowered, but it feels weird not to acknowledge Alex's friends and he can only hope he's not insulting them -- that he hasn't misinterpreted what he's been told in some way. Of course there's also the fact that he's naked and caged, his cock semi-flaccid inside the metal. God. He blushes hard, grateful suddenly for his rules.

Emmett snorts a laugh as he takes a seat to Alex's right. "You have a boy?"

"Yes." A single simple word, but filled with pride.

"Seriously. An _actual_ boy? For real?"

This time there's a glacial shade of impatience in Alex's voice. "Yes, for real."

"Oh, his collar is so unusual!" Serena exclaims, sitting down in the chair at Luke's other side. She reaches out then stops short, her hand hovering just above Luke's shoulder. "Is it all right if I touch?"

"No." Alex keeps his expression as bland as ever, but fuck he fucking _loves_ saying it. "If you want, though, I'll give you the email address of the artist who designed it with me. I found her pretty easy to work with."

Luke listens carefully to the conversation, hearing it go on above and around him. About him, instead of with him. Thankful when Alex tells the woman she can't touch him, or his collar anyway.

Emmett raises an eyebrow at Alex's answer, but decides not to push. "Are you in Sydney for long?"

"No, just the weekend," Alex answers, and relaxes back to sip at his wine. "You?"

"Leaving tomorrow. Serena has to get back to Toronto."

"I'm a production editor," she explains to Alex with a smile, and he nods politely, then looks up when he sees a server approach their table, his arms laden with plates.

"Ahh, you'll have to excuse us," Alex murmurs as his filet mignon is set down in front of him, circled by perfectly roasted baby potatoes. "I believe this is our dinner." He taps a finger on the table next to his plate, and the server lays down the second steak.

"Gotcha. Well, it was good seeing you, man," Emmett says, getting to his feet again.

"Very cool," Alex agrees, "and lovely meeting you, Serena," he tells her with a smile, but he doesn't rise this time. He's already busy cutting up his food.

The couple takes the hint and wanders off without more words, and Alex sinks his teeth into his first bite of steak with a soft moan of pleasure. "Perfect," he murmurs, sipping at his wine. He cuts both filets into tender bite-size pieces, methodically moving onto the potatoes when he's finished. And in a moment he drops his hand to his boy's lips, offering Luke a succulent morsel of meat.

It doesn't even occur to Luke how hungry he is until Alex has the piece of steak in front of him and then he's _starving_. He takes the piece from Alex's fingers, careful not to graze his skin with his teeth and chews, groaning softly. God it's good.

They eat that way in silence for a few minutes, Alex alternating feeding himself with putting down his fork and feeding his boy. He wipes his fingers on his napkin and swirls the wine in his glass, admiring the color. "You're not drinking," he murmurs, his tone casual. But in truth he's so excited, just waiting for the moment when Luke gives in and presses his chest to the floor, ass sticking high in the air so that he can take a sip of wine from his bowl.

"No, sir. I wasn't sure if I should," Luke says softly, before shifting back a little so he can carefully -- trying to be graceful, his hands still behind his back -- bend down and lap some wine from the bowl, his cheeks flushing redder than ever before at the knowledge that _everything_ is on show.

 _Fuck. Yes._ That blush... it's spreading down Luke's gorgeous throat, and Alex bites back a moan. He can't resist reaching out and trailing his fingers down the cleft of his boy's ass, circling his hole.

Luke makes a choked sound and almost faceplants in his wine, managing at the last second to dip only his chin. His cock rages to fullness, or would if it weren't for the cage, and for the first time he realizes just how controlling the thing is, the ache of arousal suppressed making him whimper.

Smiling faintly, Alex leans down and dips his fingers in Luke's bowl of wine. Then he slowly presses two of them into his boy's tight hole.

Oh god... Luke moans, a rough shudder running through his frame, and the flush that started in his cheeks and throat spreads to his chest. Fuck. He can only assume people are watching them, are watching Alex push his fingers inside him. Can see what a slut he is for his sir.

Alex shifts his chair a bit so that he can easily reach both his boy and their dinner. He presses his fingers as deep inside Luke as they'll go and holds them there, while with his free hand he picks up another bite of filet mignon and holds it to his boy's lips.

Luke doesn't know how he can be expected to eat with Alex's fingers inside him, but he does, almost on auto-pilot, taking the food from his sir's hand, his hole clamping down tight around his fingers, his body aching for more despite the fact that he can't get hard, that there'll be no release.

Curious guests wander by, their interest plain on their faces, and Alex nods to them in acknowledgment. That they already have his permission to admire Luke is obvious, but Alex won't let anyone else fucking touch him. He starts on the second steak, glad he cut it into small pieces right after he cut the first. For several minutes he simply enjoys his meal, the fine cut of meat nearly melting on his tongue, and he refills his wineglass. His other hand, though... those fingers stay right where they are, deep in Luke's ass. Alex offers his boy another morsel of steak, and begins slowly finger-fucking him.

He's not supposed to speak and so Luke bites back any words he might say, any begging he might do, whimpering and moaning softly as Alex pushes his fingers into him again and again. All the while trying to eat his dinner. Fuck.

Finished with his food, Alex sits back with his glass of wine. He crosses his legs and surveys the room, looking around at the other guests while he lazily penetrates his boy again and again. "Have you had enough to eat, boy?"

"Yes, sir," Luke whispers, the words coming out on another whimper, his cock straining against the metal of the cage. God. Alex is going to drive him mad. He's certain of it.

"Good. Give me your hand," Alex orders, pulling his fingers from Luke's ass and wiping them on a napkin. Spreading his thighs, he takes Luke's hand and presses it against the spike-hard ridge of his cock through his trousers.

Oh god. Luke moans at the sudden emptiness then again, flexing his fingers against Alex's erection, aroused beyond belief. He wants to beg. Wants to beg for so much. But he doesn't dare break the rules he's been given.

Alex barely controls the surge of his hips against Luke's hand. _Fuck_ , he needs, so fucking turned on by his boy's obedience, by the sheer beauty of him. "Do you want to please your sir, boy?"

Luke nods. "Yes, sir. Please. Your boy wants that more than anything," he says, careful to keep his gaze lowered, his hand in place right over -- god -- the hot throb of Alex's cock.

"Good boy." Alex unbuckles his belt and unzips his fly, pulling his erection out so it stands hard and waiting. He digs a condom out of this pocket -- fuck he hates that, but rules are rules -- and unrolls it onto his cock. "Come ride me. Face the room."

"Yes, sir." Luke's stomach flips, his cock giving a hard jerk as it tries to fill again. He rises to his feet, his knees trembling a little, feeling the hot gazes of those around them on him and his sir. Lowering himself onto his sir's lap, he reaches behind, lining Alex's cock up with his hole and pushing downward, a soft guttural moan spilling from his lips as his hole opens up easily, the blunt head of his sir's cock stretching him wide.

 _Christ_. Luke sounds so fucking sexy, and it takes everything Alex has to keep from grabbing his boy's hips and slamming him down. Instead he clutches at the arms of his chair, fingers digging into the upholstery. "Good boy," he whispers. "Keep going."

Thigh muscles straining, Luke pushes himself all the way down, whimpering as Alex fills him. His cock hurts, pressed tight against the metal, and there's a hard unrelenting coil of arousal at the base of his spine that's not going anywhere. He bites his lip against the soft curses, the 'oh gods' that would normally fill the air and instead lifts a little and then drops back down, reaching behind again to spread his cheeks and take every last fraction of an inch into his hole.

"That's good," Alex murmurs, trailing his fingers down Luke's spine and staring at where his cock spears into his lover. "Show them all. Show them what a fucking whore you are, taking my cock so fucking deep when you're caged up like a slave."

 _Like a slave._ Luke shivers and moans and starts riding Alex slowly, his gaze kept lowered, his face hot as he spreads his cheeks even wider and fucks himself on his sir's cock. Intent on showing everyone how much he loves it, what a fucking slut he is for this man, for his sir, for his sir's cock up his ass, fucking open his hole.

Alex groans and reaches up to circle his hands lightly around Luke's neck, covering his collar. " _Min hora. Min,_ ” he whispers fiercely, licking Luke's throat.

Luke shudders with pleasure, almost delirious with an arousal he has no control over. He rides Alex harder, crying out wordlessly, his cock straining hard against its cage, begging in his mind for his sir to come, to show everyone the pleasure he gives him.

Dropping his hands, Alex slides them down Luke's naked body to his hips, gripping tight and slamming up into him with a growl. He thrusts twice more, three times, and explodes with a shout he doesn't even bother to temper, semen flooding latex as he sits back, pulling Luke to rest against him.

 _Oh yes._ A pleasure that has nothing to do with his own release flushes through Luke's frame and he leans back against Alex, his eyes closed, hands on Alex's hands, keeping his sir's arms around him.

Relaxing totally, Alex breathes his lover in. The noise of the crowded restaurant continues around them but he's able to completely tune it out, lost in his boy as he is. "So good," he whispers. "So good." He opens his eyes and disentangles the bare minimum to gesture at a waiting server.

The slaveboy is at his side in seconds, discreetly holding a plastic bag. Alex shifts Luke off of him just enough so that he can get rid of the rubber. "We're ready for our cheque," he tells the boy, who nods and slips silently into the crowd. Alex puts both arms back around Luke and cuddles his boy close.

The praise filters through and Luke breathes a small sigh of relief. He's been a good boy. Obeyed all his rules without fucking up. Everything else around them is just so much noise though and he lets himself be turned this way and that before he's back in his lover's arms, curling in against him.

"Can you walk, _älskling_?" Alex murmurs, pressing his lips to Luke's bare shoulder.

Luke nods, making a soft sound of contentment at the kiss.

The slaveboy returns with their cheque and Alex signs with a flourish, adding a large tip. "Send a serving of crème caramel up to our room, please," he commands. He shifts to set his trousers to rights while still keeping his boy on his lap, then eases Luke to his feet, his arm protectively around Luke as they leave the dining room.

Oblivious to everyone and everything around them, Luke presses even closer to Alex than he did on the way down. He's still hard, still aching, but the arousal is a dull buzz now, lingering in the background.

God, Alex loves this -- loves the way it seems Luke is almost trying to melt into him. He keeps him close in the lift, and is grateful that their suite isn't all the way at the other end of the hall. Unlocking the door he eases Luke inside, giving him a gentle push. "Lie down on the bed," he orders quietly. "On your back." His gaze is fixed on his boy as he shrugs out of his suit jacket, then loosens his tie.

Luke whimpers a little at the order. He wants to stay close to Alex. But he obeys, lying down, his arms and legs at his sides.

Alex peels out of his suit piece by piece, his eyes never leaving the gorgeous sight in front of him. He slips the padlock key from his pocket, then kicks his trousers away. Prowling up the bed, he straddles Luke's thighs and takes his cock in hand, unlocking the cage and laying the pieces aside, then slowly stroking his length.

"Oh god," Luke whispers, unable to help himself now, his stomach muscles clenching hard, just barely holding him back. " _Please!_ "

"In me," Alex murmurs, dipping down to suck his boy's cock into his mouth.

Luke wails, both shocked and stunned and completely overwhelmed, his cock jerking in Alex's mouth, spurting hot and thick and so hard it actually hurts.

Yes. _Fucking yes_. Alex swallows everything his boy gives him and still continues to suck, only gradually gentling his mouth. He presses kisses to Luke's cock and his balls before he moves up the bed and takes his lover into his arms, needing to feel Luke against him, warm and solid and real.

Luke presses so close it's like he's trying to crawl inside Alex. "I love you," he whispers, shaken to his core and clinging tight.

"I love you," Alex whispers back. "You're so incredible." He pulls Luke on top of him and strokes his hands over his boy's bare skin, long slow caresses down his back and then up to his shoulders, intended to soothe. "I didn't think it could be like this."

"Neither did I," Luke whispers, relaxing a little under Alex's touch. And really he didn't. None of the games he played with past boyfriends, none of the pictures in those magazines, none of the fantasies he's had for what seems like forever _ever_ hinted at the truth of this. At the way his sir can take him apart and push him under and pull him back up and put him together. None of it touches on how badly he needs this man. How badly he wants to belong to him. Always.  



End file.
